


Day Drunk

by TrueTattoo



Series: Fics with no place [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drunk Driving, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Goofy - Freeform, Laughter, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueTattoo/pseuds/TrueTattoo
Summary: Geralt and Regis are trashed and make their way home





	Day Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dumb oneshot that doesn't fit into the main pantheon of my fic... but that I still liked!
> 
> Beta by: Embeer2004!!!! Woo!!!!

Geralt had never had as much trouble controlling Roach as when Regis and he left the palace. It was late afternoon and if Geralt was perfectly honest with himself he was three sheets to the wind. He had just wandered out of the room where he and Regis left the wolves to recover. Day drinking, it seemed, was a fantastic way to pass the time, but it lead to stupid things, drunk things. And in this case, Geralt got fleeced blind by Letho in a rousing game of strip gwent. Regis had caught him before he wandered too far though, and while he was just as drunk as Geralt, if not more so, the vampire got him half into his clothes and helped him strap his swords to his back. They had both stumbled out of the palace, giggling and laughing.

Now Geralt was trying to lead Roach back home. Regis was just letting Vlad, the ever sturdy warhorse, plod along at a steady pace. At some point Regis had dropped the reins and tilted back his head, closing his eyes to the over-bright sunlight. Everything was tilted for Geralt, slowly spinning in a steady circle, and the end result was that Roach attempted to join Vlad, but Geralt's pull on the reins kept leading her away, off into the field.

Geralt felt the easy haze that Regis had fallen into and watched as the vampire's hips moved with the horse’s steps. Geralt grinned like an idiot.

When they finally made it home Barnabas-Basil was there to greet them. Barnibus went over to Regis first to help him down. Geralt, in his haste to get inside and sleep off the worst of the drunkenness, swung his leg over the saddle and started to dismount, but somehow he messed up his footing and went sprawling in the dust on the ground.

"Master Geralt!!" Barnabas-Basil cried out, settling Regis down and rushing over to him. Regis attempted to rush over as well, but his footing failed. He tripped and his shoulder hit the well with a dull thud.

Geralt popped his head up and looked at Regis, who unceremoniously slid to the ground. Barnabas-Basil made an exasperated noise and rushed off to the servants’ quarters, cursing a blue streak.

Geralt felt it bubbling up as he looked at Regis, who was struggling slowly to right himself, and before he could stop it a loud laugh burst forth. He pulled himself up onto his hands and knees, heaving with laughter as Regis finally flipped himself around and leaned up against the well in a boneless heap.

"Wash sho funny?" Regis countered, their bond buzzing with the fuzzy whirling’s of inebriation.

Geralt’s eyes widened and he began laughing anew, his strength leaving his arms as he huffed in choking breaths between peals of laughter. He collapsed again and scooted along the ground till his hand was on Regis' thigh.

"The... the well!!!" Geralt’s voice broke with the force of attempting to get his laughter under control. "You hit the well!!!"

Regis' eyes went wide, and then his brows furrowed as he tried to focus his mind. Geralt helpfully supplied his mental image of the vampire and his last run-in with a well, and he began to laugh anew as Regis suddenly snorted.

"The well!!!" Geralt wheezed, his eyes watering as he hit the vampire's thigh.

Regis started laughing then, which quickly turned into gasping, and then a full out guffaw as the vampire tipped over in mirth.

They laughed long and hard, and several times when they were right on the edge of stopping they would look at each other and start anew. They were both gasping and clinging to one another, trying to speak, but it came out as gibberish.

Then Barnabas-Basil showed up with Marlene and a couple of the more burly field hands.

"Geralt!" Marlene's voice cracked like a whip.

Geralt and Regis both jumped and looked at the small woman, who was glaring daggers at them. When Regis and him exchanged glances again the laughter started up all over again. Geralt pulled himself up to a sit while the woman huffed and frowned.

"He fell into the well Marlene!!" Geralt choked.

"Roddy, Jasper, get them up and in the house." Marlene sighed.

"Master Geralt, the harvest is upon us!" Barnabas-Basil barked. "Get yourselves together, we have no time to deal with day time drunkenness! Get to the house, get some food and water into you and get over this!"

The two field men, both of whom were trying to hide their own smiles and silent chuckles, pulled Geralt and Regis up to their feet. Geralt finally sighed and Regis wiped at his eyes, smiling widely and not bothering to hide his teeth from the men at the estate. They dragged the witcher and the vampire to the house.


End file.
